Videogames
by helpmethinkofone
Summary: Casey Novak finally finds the love everyone wants, but what happens when life gets in the way? WARNING: A lot of language, sexual references, miscarriage, and then the usual Law and Order SVU rapes and homicides and such. COMMENTS WELCOMED. :)
1. Chapter 1

_I just think ADA Casey Novak deserves an original character as a boyfriend, so this is just a random case that involves some O/C's and some of Dick Wolf's wonderful creations. Will involve murders and rapes and such. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (or most of them), and I promise to return them where I found them. _**

_A/N: Please note that this won't have any spoilers (i don't think) and will not relate to any episode in particular. Be ready to see a side of Casey, a truly happy part, that I doubt you have ever seen before. (BTW, she has the blonde hair in this) _

_Enjoy! _

_Oh and feel free to leave your comments that will help me (but please, be nice :)) because I am just inferring on how I think Casey would narrate her own love story._

**Videogames**

**inspired by the song by Lana Del Rey **

_Chapter 1_

Honestly, I don't think my day could have gotten worse.

First, the horny teenager too worried about the teenage girl in the line next to me and what she was doing this afternoon to notice that he spilt not only my coffee, but the patient people's' waiting behind me coffee. (**A/N **sorry, didn't know how to word this sentence properly)

The coffee had gone down my blouse. Yeah, not a good wake up call.

Second, I have an ass-load of paperwork to finish. Yay for me.

And last, the elevator was broken at the DA's office, so I had to walk up a good six stories. In _heels. _

But I guess all of those indecencies can be dismissed now. Now that I am staring into an _extremely _adorable man's brown eyes as he tells me how sorry he was for running into me and accidentally grabbing my hand as we passed each other.

I smile up at him. "I-it's ok-kay." I stammer.

Something about him makes me dizzy-in the wonderful way.

He smiles. "Y-you have very straight teeth..." I mentally face palm myself after I say that.

He kind of snorts in a shy laughter at my _very _small talk. " Thank you. You do too."

"They're real." I can't help but smile.

The man smiles and holds out his hand to me. "Jay Ryder."

I return his handshake. "Casey Novak." His eyes light up and he adds, "The news reporter?"

"Umm..no. Actually I am an assistant district attorney for the Special Victims Unit."

"Oh," he laughs shyly. "you're just on TV a lot so..."

I laugh as he runs his hand through his dark brown hair.

Suddenly a very tall black man walks up to Jay and sternly says, as he huffs irritably, "So you're on lunch, apparently?" He looks at me, then back to Jay.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, he works at this independently owned bakery in town.

"Yeah. Sorry Tim."

Again, the man, Tim apparently, huffs as he turns around to leave.

Jay raises his eyebrows before he tells me, "Don't take it personally. He's always like that."

I smile. "Right."

So after a few moments of smiling at each other, Jay states, as he motions to a nearby booth, "Here, have a seat. Lunch is on me."

"Oh, no, I can't deprive you of your money," I object, "obviously well-earned from the treatment of your colleagues..." And, apparently, that statement, to which I had thought I had hidden under my breath properly, made Jay chuckle a quiet, happy chuckle.

As the slight crinkle near the ends of his eyes deepen with his crescent-shaped smile, he points to the name tag on his Smashing Pumpkins T-Shirt. "I work here, remember? Food is free."

I take that as an open invitation to sit in the shiny red seats. Setting down all of my paperwork neatly organized on top of my coat, I say, "You like Smashing Pumpkins?"

"Yeah, actually. My mom used to listen to all of that kind of music so, you know, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Do you like their music?"

"When I was younger I did, but now I don't really have time for it."

"Oh, that sucks. Me, personally, I think that music helps us through rough patches of our life, you know? Kind of like how Janet from Rocky Horror Picture Show sang that there is a light that shines in everyone's life, and I think music is a small fraction of that light."

I stare at him in awe. Holy shit. I didn't know dreams could be this real.

I must have stared longer than expected because he adds, "Did I offend you with something I said?"

Quickly, I shake my head. "No, I just-I don't know too many people who think like that. And, who can recite lines from Rocky Horror without feeling homosexual."

He laughs,"Well, how do you know I didn't feel gay? Maybe I just wanted to see your reaction."

"And did I respond how you expected?"

"No, not at all."

We both smile. "So what do you do, Jay, occupation wise? Besides work here?"

"Well I am an aspiring film maker actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I am even recording right as we speak awkwardly."

I furrow my brows in confusion.

He pulls off his glasses, smiling. "See, a tiny camera."

"You know I've seen that on a criminal before, right? And I am an attorney, so you might want to expand on that, please." I smile to aid my light tone.

Astonishingly, he laughs at my twisted sense of humor. That man with those glasses would stalk his victims with that then rape and murder them, so obviously most wouldn't laugh at that.

"I went to college for that kind of stuff. Don't worry." By now, he had put his glasses back on his face.

I rest my chin in my palm causing me to shift closer to him from across the table.

Jay's eyes flicker down for a moment then back to my face, then back again, causing a pattern.

disappointment swallows my heart.

I lean back awkwardly and I gather my stuff to leave.

"Oh, no, Casey. I wasn't...you know...looking at your-" He gestures to his chest, "you just have...something...there."

Now, he stares into my eyes, and I see the sincerity in his chocolate irises.

I look down, trying to hide my blush. "Oh, this morning some horny teenager spilt coffee down my blouse." _Oh, classy, Casey. Nice way to make an impression. _

Jay laughs, not chuckle. Laugh. And his laugh so sincere; and trust me I know a fake laugh from some date who just wants to get in your bed and the real one. Well, actually, I don't. I just know that he isn't faking.

I return to my place with my chin in my palm.

"So, Jay," I ask, "do you really like Rocky Horror or were you acting-what with your filming passion?"

"I prefer to stay on the other side of the camera. And yes, I do like Rocky Horror. In fact, if you don't have plans this weekend, maybe we could go and see it at James Wilson Theatre?"

Shocked, I say, "Well umm..yeah. Well you know if work doesn't get in the way." Jay's head nods sympathetically.

So our conversation went on like that-small and full of light-hearted sarcasm and insults towards each other that makes my heart flutter just to think of it. And, also, our conversation was well over an hour-long, leaving my ass the culprit of a thorough chewing by Branch. But, honestly, I didn't care.

For the first time in a _long_ time I felt as if someone cared what I had to say and not because either it was their job or it was keeping them out of or putting them into jail. And for the first time in a long time, I felt...loved.

* * *

_Sorry for the lame ending..._

_Anyway, R&R! For there is more to come! :)_

_Also, when I find an actor that may be a model for you to picture for Mr. Jay Ryder as, I will be sure to let you know!_

_Oh and I don't live in New York, so don't expect the James Wilson Theatre to be a real thing..._

_Ta-ta and may the force be with you! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: MY NAME IS NOT DICK WOLF. I DO NOT OWN (MOST) OF THESE FANTASTIC CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2

**Jay's POV **

**(Jay Baruchel only about seven years older. Any suggestions for another actor who kind of looks like him but is about 36?)**

"So, I met this girl-or woman, I should say-Monday." I say into my cell phone.

The woman who bore me replies, "Well, you like her?" My mom and I are close, but not like Norman and Norma Bates close, so it's not necessary to say to her how my breath caught in my throat when I saw her, or how this static ran through my veins when she kept smiling, kept talking to me even after she figured out how much of a geek I am.

No, mom doesn't need to know that. She's not my diary, and I'm not a fourth grade girl. Though, Casey makes me feel like a girl with a huge crush over someone she barely knows.

But I don't think I should be comparing myself to a girl, should I?

"Yeah, but I mean, I barely know her. But we are going on a date Saturday if work doesn't pull her in."

"Where does she work? Wait what's her name? When will I meet her?" Jesus, mom. She always acts like this. No matter if I got a new movie from Walmart, or I tried a new brand of soap, Mom has to interrogate either me (if the object is inatimate) or me _and _the living, breathing new subject that comes into my life (in this instance, Casey).

I sigh, and I can almost _hear _my mom's eyes roll. And most likely, the rest of my family's, too (Mom always thinks I don't know when she uses speakerphone).

My younger sister, Jessabell, snaps excitedly, "Come on you ass-kisser! Tell us!" She is a real big gossip girl, by the way.

I ignore my mother's scolds to Jess' language, and I say, "Her name is Casey Novak. She's-"

"The _news reporter?!_ God, Jay, I thought you had better taste!" My older brother howls in disdain.

Calmly, I reply. "No, Robbie. She's an assistant DA for the Special Victims Unit."

_That _causes my whole family to errupt in snide comments about the pantie police and how Casey must be one or all three of these things: a coke head, an alcoholic, or a sicko herself to be able to handle what she sees everyday.

I roll my eyes at this (probably very true) image I see in my mind; my whole family, snapping, howling comments, huddled around the dining room table with the phone on speaker. Pathetic, yet somehow hilarious to me.

So I concentrate on my memory of Casey, and our date on Saturday, and her smile...

"Jay?"

"That's me," I whisper, still thinking of the way Casey's eyes glimmered in the soft light, and how a strange look of guilt mixed with curiosity crossed over when she talked about her job. She's so...different from the women I've met before.

"Jay!" Jessabell's harsh voice finally breaks through my thoughts.

"Jessie!" I scream back.

"Did you hear our-my- question?"

"Which one?"

"When will we meet her?" Jessie's voice has that trademark sense of authority and annoyance at my stupidity.

"Oh-umm...she's calling me now. I'll call you back." I hang up suddenly without hearing what my family has to say.

I sit silently on the couch, thinking about Casey's lips, her eyes, her porcelain skin...

My cell phone rings. Well, speak of the beautiful devil. (I had given her my number before she insisted she had to go back to work.)

"Jay." She breathes.

"Hey, Casey, I was just thinking about you." I mentally face-palm myself.

I can almost hear her embarrassed blush. "Listen, I uh, I have the rest of the week off, including today, because I won this case, so anyway, do you want to go...out?" She's just as nervous around me as I am around her.

"Yeah...do..do you need a ride? Or do you want to meet somewhere...?"

"Could you...could you pick me up at the courthouse? I mean I know it's kind of weird since we just met and all but I-"

"I'll be right there, Case." And I hang up.

* * *

_Sorry for the pathetic length, you guys. But you know how school is-time absorbing. Ugh, but I pledge that I will make the next chapter an adequate length! Okay?_

_May the force be with you and don't forget to leave feedback! :) _


End file.
